The present invention resides in a cement anchor and in a method of installation the anchor in lightweight construction panels. The anchor includes at least a cylindrical body and a piston member accommodated in the cylindrical body so as to define a displacement chamber and the cylindrical body and/or the piston member includes at least one discharge opening.
The lightweight construction panels are often also called sandwich- or honeycomb panels. They are often used in furniture construction and comprise rigid cover layers of wood chip plates, medium- or high-density fiber plates, plywood or hard fiber plates. The sandwich panels include as center layer or support core for example polyurethane foam or polystyrol. In honeycomb panels, often corrugated web inserts or so-called expanded honeycomb sheets are used as intermediate layers. Most lightweight construction panels have a raw density which is below 500 kg/m3. If no fire resistant aluminum foams or expanded glass are used for the intermediate layers, the raw density is even below 350 kg/m3. For comparison, the raw density of a woodchip plate without cover sheets is about 600 to 750 kg/m3.
If hardware is to be mounted to lightweight construction panels for example by means of screws, it is problematic that the fastening means find support only in the relative thin upper cover plate.
In this regard, the non pre-published patent publication DE 10 2006 049 935 A1 discloses an anchor consisting of at least two parts which are moved into one another during the installation of the anchor. A partially pot-like component takes on the function of a cylinder whereas a pin-like component takes on the function of a piston. In the bottom of the pot-like component, there is a cement shell whose balloon-like sleeve breaks open when the two anchor parts are moved into one another. The cement then flows into the lower part of the lightweight construction panel.
DE 10 2005 012 521 A1 discloses an arrangement wherein a hardware component is to be cemented onto a wood material element. To this end, a planar connecting area of the metal hardware is coated by a cement material. A method is described for heating the metal hardware by induction heating directly before its installation for joining it with the wooden material element.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a cement anchor for lightweight construction panels, which is easy to install and, when installed, is securely and durably retained in the lightweight construction panel.